1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to force generating systems and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus that is rotatably-driven and produces asymmetrical acceleration of eccentric mass for generating translational force from interaction with a generally flat stationary frictional force-generating surface in the external environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Propulsive systems for driving a vehicle and flying an airplane can and typically do rely on interactions with their external environments to generate translational motion. For instance, travel of a vehicle is generated by friction between it rotatably-driven wheels and the road, whereas the flight of an airplane is generated by the pull of propellers against the air or the thrust or push of jet engines against the air.